beyond_parityfandomcom-20200214-history
Izuna Alana F. Rayheart
Under constuction. The Blazing Angel The Girl that was named Izuna never knew her real parents when she was a mere infant. Found in the forest of the country side by a young married couple. Her adoptive mothers name was Kaijen and her Fathers Kaito. The babies name would be Izuna, a name with no meaning. Maybe it was the sound of the wind brushing against the Sakura Blossom near the couples home. And the same sound of the wind when they first found her. Her Second name was Alana, for the parents great ancestor was a women named Alana Rayheart. In 1852 of the Ninetieth Century, that name was that of a explorer that traveled the world in search of Adventure and Treasure. Her Third Maiden name Rayheart, the last name of the once great ancestor that wasn't related by blood. Her forth and final last name, Fujisaki was the name of the young couple. Believing that a grand Future laid ahead of their newly adopted daughter , the long name meant much more. By the time the pinkette had grown into a little girl, adventurous she was. The countryside far from the city and a wide open expense was maybe the reason. Everyday after elementary school, she would run into the wide open expenses, the grand lush forest, and the sandy banks of the river. Natures beauty at its finest during her childhood. Her parents would join the fun under a single sunset. To discover her voice to become her greatest talent, strong and piecing to the heart as it echoed. Echoing throughout the vast expense of her homeland, through the wind, through the lush forest, towards the sky where it would bloom the vast flower fields. That sound to continue onward with a blazing Heart, hath to never stop beating. To be the Maiden that sings to those in need, in command of the crimson giant that radiates with the bliss of life. To Hear the sorrow, To Hear the Joy of the world and beyond. Her eyes to look over the people from wherever she appears. A Protector of life and not bound by her own destiny or fate. For she changes fate itself with the hand whose palm open towards those in need. To Remember the past and never forget. Her memories from each ancestor in the past as lessons of morality and truths of daily life.. A Heroine truthfully to the Heart, standing in time of darkness. A Mecha born from childhood dreams and made to be the perfect partner. A Watch that shines with the passion of courage, the Blazing Angel to sprout her wings of light outward. To be a light of Hope. A Ray that always shines No Matter. Character Personality Traits : A agape person in mind. Who loves the planet with a smile, wishing to protect it and its people. Pure at the highest it can be once the age of innocents is gone. Young, Youthful, and void of any sadness written on her face if possible. Willing to reach out a hand to anyone, to help those in need. Yet, with lustful and seductive charm is her side of darkness is that of many. Only her heart to be strong, not to forget the past and move on. If Not, a Fiery heart to beat with the emotion to always stand forth against the Odds. To Grip a fist and fire free, and look towards the sky with determined eyes. A Beauty that simply shines a light of hope within her soul, wither it is a sin or a act of a miracle.